<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Coldest Room by RawToast_07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616889">The Coldest Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawToast_07/pseuds/RawToast_07'>RawToast_07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curious Anna, Fluff, Scared Elsa, Sister-Sister Relationship, a bit of angst, powers revealed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawToast_07/pseuds/RawToast_07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa can’t hold in her power anymore after hearing that parents died.  An Elsa keep her powers at bay, or will Anna find out her darkest secret?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Coldest Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa was pacing in her room. ‘No, it couldn’t be. They couldn’t be...dead. They can’t just...leave me alone. No one else knows about...my...powers...’</p><p>The ice was creeping ever so slowly around her room. Frost was covering every part it by now. Elsa kept pacing. ‘No. I know they’re not dead. The can’t be. I mean, what would happen if they did die? I would be completely alone. They wouldn’t do that to me.’</p><p>Jagged spikes of ice began to form around her room, pointing at their creator with a jump from the ground. Snow was falling, ice was forming, and what Elsa didn’t realize, was the frost. It was creeping out of her room, so slowly that she didn’t even notice until it was too late. </p><p> </p><p>—Tap Tap Tap-Tap Tap—</p><p> </p><p>‘No. Not here. Not now. Please no. Anna you can’t...’</p><p>“Uhm...Elsa?” Anna was staring at the frost. ‘What is that?’ Anna thought. </p><p>“Please...Please just go away.” Elsa said pleadingly. She didn’t want it to come out that way, but it did. </p><p>“Elsa? What’s happening?” Anna saw the frost practically jump as she said this. </p><p>Then, Elsa knew why her sister stayed. The frost. It went under the door. “No...” was all Elsa could muster seeing the shadow of Anna’s feet and the frost under the door. The ice began to crawl to the door. “No. No. no...” Elsa was begging the ice to stay in her room. But it wouldn’t let up. It got faster. Spikes of ice began forming in its trail. It reached the door and Elsa was helpless to do anything about it. </p><p>“Elsa? A-Are you...okay?” Anna said tentatively. She didn’t know what was happening, but suddenly a clear layer of ice splashed out of the door. “W-Why is there, uhm, ice? Coming form your door?” </p><p>“Please,” Elsa said, no pleaded, but firm, “Please go away. Now.” Every word made the ice reach farther and farther. </p><p>“No! Elsa what’s happening? I can help! Can I help?”</p><p>“No, Anna please, you’ll only make it worse.” Elsa said sharply. A spike of ice jutted out of the doorframe, directed at Anna. </p><p>“Ah! O-Okay Elsa I...just...” Anna trailed off. “Can you tell me what’s happening?”</p><p>“No. I can’t.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>